cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Cooper
Chris Cooper (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Matewan'' (1987) [Joe Kenehan]: Shot to death in the crossfire of a shoot-out between the striking miners and the mining company's men. (Thanks to Matt) *''Bed of Lies'' (1992) [Price Daniel Jr.]: Shot to death by Susan Dey. (Thanks to Michael) *''Money Train'' (1995) [Torch]: Burned to death when a spark ignites his gasoline-soaked clothes during a fight with Wesley Snipes (with his body then being hit by a train, dragging him along the tracks). (Thanks to Fred) *''Breast Men'' (1997) [Dr. William Larson]: Dies of a heart attack. (Thanks to Matt) *''October Sky'' (1999) [John Hickam]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer, several years after the story ends; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Adaptation'' (2002) [John Laroche]: Eaten by an alligator after being dragged into the swamp as he goes to shoot Nicolas Cage, his body is later seen as Meryl Streep holds him. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Bourne Identity (2002)'' [Conklin]: Shot in the chest by Russell Levy in the street. *''The Ring (2002)'' [Child Murderer]: Killed (off-screen) by Daveigh Chase's ghost. *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014)'' [Norman Osborn]: Dies (off-screen) of a mutating, degenerative disease; his death is mentioned in a news clip. *[[Live By Night (2016)|''Live By Night (2016)]] [''Chief Irving Figgis]: Shot to death by Ben Affleck after Chris ambushes Ben's house and kills Zoe Saldana. *''A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood (2019)'' [Jerry Vogel] Dies in the hospital after suffering a heart attack. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Mirror Image (1988) '[Detective James Hagevich]: Shot to death by Don Johnson. *11.22.63: The Rabbit Hole (2016)' [Al Templeton]: Dies of cancer (off-screen); we learn of his death when James Franco discovers his body. He reappears throughout the series in flashbacks. His death is undone when James goes back in time and changes the past, though it's likely he was later killed in the fallout that occurred as a result. His fate is reverted to its original state when James ultimately resets the timeline to the way it originally played out. Connections *Mr. Marianne Leone. Gallery Conklin's death.png|Chris Cooper's death in ''The Bourne Identity Asmcap19-630x269.jpg|Chris Cooper in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Cooper, Chris Cooper, Chris Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Fired Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Actors who died in Joseph Ruben Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:History Stars Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by disease Category:Death scenes by train Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:The Ring Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Columbia Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:People who died in a The Ring film Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Buena Vista Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Undone with Time Travel Category:People murdered by Samara Morgan